


Strawberries and Cream

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hot, Kink, Kinky Aaron Dingle!, M/M, Orgasm, Pleasure and Desire, Sex, Smut, soft, strawberry kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron has a strawberry and cream kink and tries it out on Robert. Soon after leading to sex.Or;“ you are so wide just waiting for me to fill you aren’t you? “ Aaron moans against his shoulder, rolling his hips.Robert frantically nods his head. “ I’m always waiting for you. I want you to fill me up so much I can’t move. ““ Oh god Robert What at are you doing to me? “ Aaron whines, feeling his body tense getting ready to explode in his husband. “ I’m - I’m going come-“





	Strawberries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more smut fics and some more kinky Aaron fics. I came up with this, please don’t judge me for this type of kink. Lol.

Aaron carried the tray of bright, juicy strawberries and cream in bowls to their room. Where Robert is meant to be sleeping, but Aaron wanted to try out something - one of his fantasies let’s say. 

It’s a Saturday, their day off from work, Liv has gone out with her college mates, Seb coming home around 13:00 - so they have enough time to themselves. 

Aaron knocks open the door with his hip ( they really need to fix that door ), smiles naturally at his husband sitting up in bed. Robert’s hair flat and soft against his head, sleep still visible in his beautiful features. Is it possible to fall deeper in love with someone? 

“ what’s this? “ Robert asks, sitting up a little straighter now suspicious with his husbands manner. Aaron has something about him, seems confident and a little aroused? 

Aaron doesn’t say anything. Instead, placing the tray on Robert’s bedside table, getting onto the bed straddling Robert. He sits on Robert’s lap with one hand placed on his chest and the other cupping Robert’s scruffy jaw. 

“ I want to try something out. “ Aaron says, tilts his head to the side with his eyes turning a darker full of lust and desire.   
Aaron takes a plump strawberry from the bowl and scups up a generous amount of cream. Aaron places the strawberry against Robert’s lips waiting for him to take a bite, Aaron smirks watching the juice run down Robert’s chin with cream on side of his mouth. Aaron leans forward, half of strawberry still in hand, and kisses Robert. He bites Robert’s lip tasting the strong taste of strawberry, before kissing off the cream smirking. 

Aaron lets Robert eat the rest before repeating again. “ Imagine eating me out like this. “ he sucks the strawberry, before slowly biting into it. Robert gulps, can’t believe he finds this sexy but it is. Whatever Aaron does is classed as sexy. 

Aaron smirks. “ You look a bit flustered there rob. “ 

And god he is. The way Aaron eats the strawberry watching the cream get on his beard. Robert just wants to drop the cream over Aaron and lick it off. 

“ No wonder, the way you’re eating that. “ Robert replies back, kissing Aaron, their tongues clashing the added bonus of strawberry juice mixing together. 

Aaron quirks an eyebrow up.   
“ What you gonna so about it? “ he says, egging him on. Robert takes a strawberry props it into his husbands mouth and kisses him. They exchanged the strawberry into each other’s mouths, biting it letting the juice go over their chins just becoming messier. 

“ ... god I need you.. “ Robert moans, sticky fingers running through the brunette curls. Aaron bends down, arse stuck up in the air as he pushes Robert down onto the mattress.   
Aaron sucks hard against Robert’s neck, going harder feeling fingers run down his body into his boxers. Robert gets a handful of Aaron’s arse and squeezes. 

“ ..You’re beautiful... “ Aaron moans loud and deep, pulling away leaving a red mark in its presence. 

“ ...I need you.. “ Robert whines, pushing his hips up trying to get friction. Aaron takes pity on him, he lies down on Robert’s rims against Robert’s fully hard cock. Aaron gets a strawberry and squashes it over Robert’s chest. He licks it off ever so slowly, sucking on Robert’s hard nipple going faster when Robert sticks a finger into his clenched wet hole. 

Robert makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, hips going higher against Aaron’s hard on. “ I need you Aaron. Hurry up. “ he whines.   
Aaron pulls away, wetly kisses Robert both moaning into the kiss. Before Aaron turns Robert over, getting the lube putting a generous amount onto his fingers slowly sliding them into Robert’s hole. 

“ oooohhhh. “ 

Aaron smirks, moving his two fingers in Robert’s hole teasing him, loving how Robert has past the point of caring. He has completely lost his self control, he moans loud and shouting in pleasure. 

“ More! Aaron! “ Robert whines, pushing his arse up getting more of Aaron’s fingers in him. Aaron sticks a third in, feeling Robert widen, loving how Robert’s body is accepting him. 

“ Can you take more of me, baby? “ Aaron whispers into Robert’s ear, actually letting his rare nickname out, feeling completely natural to say it now. 

Robert frantically nods his head, his hips rolling against the mattress. “ yes! More Aaron! Please I need more! “ 

Aaron sticks another two fingers into Robert’s widened hole, pushing all 5 fingers further down till Robert’s hole meeting Aaron’s knuckle. 

“ Oooh! “ Robert deflates, body contracting and detracting again. “ I need you Aaron. Come in me, fill me up to the brim. “ Robert chokes out, and just hearing Robert say the kinkiest thing nearly makes Aaron come there and then. He pulls his fingers away making a pop sound, smirking hearing the whine of loss of contact. Aaron pushes his hard cock in and moans deep in his throat. 

“ you are so wide just waiting for me to fill you aren’t you? “ Aaron moans against his shoulder, rolling his hips. 

Robert frantically nods his head. “ I’m always waiting for you. I want you to fill me up so much I can’t move. “ 

“ Oh god Robert What at are you doing to me? “ Aaron whines, feeling his body tense getting ready to explode in his husband. “ I’m - I’m going come-“ 

“ Come for me - I need -“ 

“ OHHHH FUUUUCKKK “Aaron shouts out loud, voice thick of pleasure. Waves after waves of white thick cum going straight inside Robert, he shortly cums just after into Aaron’s hand. The bed covered in cum but neither of them care. 

“ Just look at that -“ Aaron suspects, pulling out of Robert smirking. “ You want me that much you’re still so wide for me.” Aaron grabs a handful of Robert’s plump cheeks watching the cum come out. “ Bet you want more of me don’t you? I bet you want to be always filled up, full of my cum don’t you? “ Aaron whispers, squeezing the arse cheeks. 

“ always. Always want you. “ Robert pants, he’s so full, still feels Aaron inside him. 

Aaron pushes himself back inside Robert’s already widened hole, rolling his hips furiously getting his hand and stroking Robert’s growing cock again. 

“ If only I could plant my seed in you. “ Aaron practically growls, full of lust. “ you’ll be fully mine then. “

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
